An Asgardian And His Furry Buddy
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Rocket and Thor, along with antics that good friends get into
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**After becoming fixated with their friendship, I felt like writing friendship stuff for Rocket and Thor, plus talking about them with one of my best friends added more fuel to the fan-fiction fire, so I had to write but hope people enjoy this randomness.**

**So in this first one, it involves bunk-beds and a video-game tournament to decide who gets the top bunk, so hilarity ensues which the others in the Avengers compound have no clue about, or that Rocket and Thor have a mini-fridge in their room.**

* * *

"Alrigjt, the bunk-beds are set up, only now we have another problem, who gets the top?" Rocket said because he and Thor were sharing a room in the cimpound, which involved the bunk-beds making Thor grin at his friends's question.

They had became close friends and like blood brothers, plus they could do whatever they wanted with their room, which meant a guy cave full of video-games, tech and snacks which was why there was a mini fridge installed, seeing Thor had already put mead in it.

"Video-game tournament, perhaps?" Thor said to the brown-red furred male seeing him agree, hoping the others including the kids like his niece, Casey would stay out of their way as this was a guy thing sitting on the couch they'd found on somebody's lawn, with a Please Take sign, grabbing controllers.

"Yeah, go big or go home!" Rocket yelled hitting buttons on his controller, as Thor wasdoing the same, enjoying this, like when he played video-games with Hulk making Rocket surprised but not mad, that Thor had won, seeing him take the triple sized top bunk which fit Thor's chubby frame.

"Things should be intresting later, you know?" Rocket said hearing the shwarma was here, so they were joing the others, making them wonder what they'd been doing.

"Nothing you should worry about." Rocket assured them, relieving Carol.

"You werefighting for who gets the top bunk, right?" Casey whispered.

"Yes, by playing video-games, only Thor won, like how you won the top bunk, in your, Celesta and Thruds's room." Rocket replied, making the female kit grin mischievously at her uncle, imagining how that went down, makimg Thor chuckle, hoping things would go alrigjt.

* * *

It was late night/early morning in the compound, and in their room, Rocket was lying awake, because he was getting used to things activating his cellphone, seeing a photo of him and Lylla as the home screen, which made a smile cross his furry face, hoping she wasalright because she might be moving into the compound, making him excited yet nervous, putting in airpods which he had charged earlier.

"Captain Rabbit, you alright?" he heard Thor ask, from the top bunk above him.

"Yeah, just getting used to things, you know?" Rocket told him as he was lying, but took something out of his backpack, which was a stuffed otter that he'd named Lylla which was helping him relax, zoning out into sleep, after playing video-games and drinking mead.

"I guess he was tired, after everything we did." Thor told himself, after checking on his friend, knowing he would sleep well lying back down in his bunk.

Later that morning, Rocket was awoken by Thor using his powers, making him chuckle, getting up despite having bed fur without his armour on making Thor grin at this, because he looked cute, seeing them going to the kitchen, making the others amused, including Casey and Thrud.


	2. A Day In New York

"Oh yeah, we're having fun, riding stuff!" Rocket said, seeing Thor agreeing, because they were at Coney Island because they'd gotten out of team stuff, thanks to Rocket's niece, Casey making up quite the wild story, which Carol had believed it, hoping they would not get busted.

"Yes we are, Captain Rabbit, along with eating corn-dogs you know?" Thor replied, drinking something that looked like soda making Rocket smirk because they'd neededto get out of the compound and since Thor was his best friend, Rocket did not mind being with him in public, just disguised wearing sunglasses.

"I can't believe, Ms Sparkle-Fists bought our story!" Rocket said eating funnel cakes, but drinking soda, as he did nt want to get busted, plus they had also went to a Yankees game where they'd had beer and hot-dogs, besides catching foul balls which they were going to give to Casey and Thrud, along with most of the prizes they werr winning.

Rocket was wearing a Yankees cap, which helped disguise him, from others, which Thor understood, knowing that both Casey and Thrud would find their day in downtown New York entertaining going to McDonald's, making Thor excited to have Big Macs along with milkshakes, seeing Rocket agree hopimg nobody recongised them, or they were screwed.

"Relax, Captain Rabbit, it's fine, nobody's going to find out, that it's us, Stormbreaker is not with me." Thor whispered to him, makimg the brown-red furred male trust him, because they were friends, entering the McDonald's on Times Square, seeing it was quiet, relieving them ordering Big Macs, milkshakes and Mcflurries high-fiving each other after paying, knowing the others including Hulk would be stunned, if they knew they were just hanging out.

_Thor, Rockie where're you, you're not goofing off, right?_

"Sorry Sparkle Fists, we're kind of busy." Rocket said, turning his pager off, surprising Thor, guessing their companions were just checking up on them, seeing Rocket shake hisfurry head at him explaining the others might be tracking them with the call.

"Alright, but we should get back, you know?" Thor said seeing Rocket relent.

When they got back to the compound, both males snuck back inside, without the others noticing, relieving them, making Rocket chuckle softly, guessing going outside wasn't so bad.

* * *

"You went to a Yankees game, was it as awesome as I imargined?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome, catching foul balls for you and Thrud." Rocket replied to his niece because it was early evening, so he was telling Casey and Thrud what he and Thor had did all day, hoping the others didn't find out.

"I kept telling them stories, so they won't ask any questions, like you helping homeless kits." Casey assured Rocket, making him very impressed by her skills despite being eight and a halfin Terran-kid years.

"Thanks kiddo, you're a very smart kit." Rocket replied ruffling her brown-red bangs, makimg her giggle.

"If I was in school, I'd probably get awesome grades, like Monica!" Casey replied to him, seeing Thrud say, it was bath-time making her leave her uncle and Thor's room, making him think about what Casey just said, letting things be.

"You're thinking about Casey goijg to school, right?" Thor asked, seeing Rocket nod, finding the paperwork he had to fill in, while Thor was helping with, beside them drinking coffee, knowing Casey and the others would be surprised, which balanced out what they had did today, knowing Casey could keep secrets.

"Wow, Captain Rabbit, we should rest up, you know?" Thor told him, seeing Rocket agreeing, yawning and stretching making Casey wonder, if her uncle was alright, waving her paw in front of Rocket, trying to wake him up seeing Thor stop her.

"Were you both having fun, all night?" she asked him.

"No, Captain Rabbit was enrolling you for school." Thor said to her, seeing her hugging her uncle trying not to hurt him, using her super-strength power which Thor thought sweet, knowing his furry pal did not mind her hugging him, besides Groot.


End file.
